1. Field of the Inventions
The present application relates generally to thermoelectric devices, and more specifically, to improved thermoelectric devices configured to better accommodate expansion and contraction forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Peltier circuit is a type of a thermoelectric device that comprises two sides. When voltage is applied in one direction, one side creates heat while the other side absorbs heat. Switching polarity of the circuit creates the opposite effect. In a typical arrangement, the Peltier circuit comprises a closed circuit that includes dissimilar materials. As a DC voltage is applied to the closed circuit, a temperature change is produced at the junction of the dissimilar materials, and heat is either emitted or absorbed depending on the direction of current flow. The Peltier circuit can include several such junctions connected electrically in series. Typically, the junctions are sandwiched between two ceramic plates, which form the cold side and the hot side of the device. The cold side can be thermally coupled to an object to be cooled and the hot side can be thermally coupled to a heat sink which dissipates heat to the environment.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0130490, filed on Jan. 31, 2005, discloses, inter alia, a vehicle seat ventilation system that utilizes a thermoelectric device to provide conditioned (e.g., heated, cooled) air or other fluid to a vehicle seat for enhancing an occupant's comfort. Specifically, air can be passed over the cold and/or hot side of the Peltier circuit to heat and/or cool the air, which is then directed to one or more portions of the vehicle seat. Use of a Peltier circuit is particularly advantageous in such applications because Peltier circuits are relatively compact and permit a single device to provide heated and/or cooled air to the vehicle seat.
A general need remains to improve the efficiency, effectiveness and/or other aspects of such Peltier circuits.